Mi vida cambio, sin ningun aviso
by Jenniffer Black
Summary: Jacob Black un joven estudiante de leyes, el cual se enamora por primera vez , haciendo que su vida se vuelva color de rosa.¿Que pasara cuando su vida llena de paz, amor, amistad, lealtad, fidelidad y confianza,Se derrumbe sin ninguna advertencia?
1. Resumen

Esta historia esta basada en muchas historias que leído de amor y desilusión es una historia que les hará llorar, reír , amar y odiar.

La historia trata de Jacob Black un joven estudiante de leyes, el cual se enamora por primera vez , haciendo que su vida se vuelva color de rosa que pasara cuando su vida llena de paz, amor, amistad, lealtad, fidelidad y confianza,

Se derrumbe sin ninguna advertencia dejándolo a el , en el hoyo mas negro y profundo que una persona pueda haber llegado sin ser ni siquiera ser culpable de los hechos ocurridos

_¿__**Qué pasara en este interesante fic?**_

_**Esta es una historia muy diferente a todas se que todos dicen eso pero ya veran que **_

_**Es la verdad**_

_**Att: Jenniffer Black**_


	2. Epilogo

Epilogo

mi nombre es Jacob Black tengo 20 años bien, soy un chico alto, musculoso, de ojos negros, cabellos color azabache y corto, estudio leyes en Harvard, mis padres son Billy y Carmen Black, los dueños de ** ¨Black .Inc.¨** una compañía de multimedia de las mas importantes del mundo. Me gusta la música movida, las películas de terror y acción, mis pasiones son los autos y motos ahh se me olvido decir que participo en carreras, mi mejor amigo es Edward Cullen, un chico agradable, sincero y por lo que todos dicen es guapo, nos conocemos desde que tengo memoria el y su familia Esme y Carlisle son mi segundo hogar, al igual que la mía para el. Ed y yo somos inseparables, donde ves a uno vez al otro. Tengo otros amigos Emmet es un chico fortachón y muy pero muy simpático es hermano de Edward, Jasper es un chico calmado, las chicas son Alice mas conocida como el duende endemoniado, Rosalie o Rose mi mejor amiga y leal amante a los autos, esta era la banda, el grupo de amigos o mejor dicho hermanos que no podíamos vivir el uno sin otros, a los que nos encantaba beber, ir a fiestas, ser el centro de atención y ayudarnos el uno a los otros

Pero todo esto el dia que menos pense se fue abajo sin darme una señal,


	3. Un comienzo que no esparaba

Un comienzo que no esperaba

Hoy era lunes, me levante a las 7:00 am para ir a la universidad ya que vivia solo en un apartamento cerca de la universidad. Entre a tomar una ducha ya que tenia clases a las

8 :00 y todavía no habia desayunado. cuando sali me puse unos jeans y una t-shirt aeropostal negro, me dispuse a salir del departamento pero olvide las llaves de auto y tuve que entrar a buscarla después de 10 minutos buscandola como loco la encontre entre al ascensor baje al parque del edificio y me subi a mi McLaren F1 negro este era uno de mis bebes mas apreciados , llegue al campus y me estacione al lado del aston martin vanquish de Rosalie, no vi el volvo de Edward y eso me extraño pero no le di importacia

Iba caminando por los pasillos salude a el equipo de fútbol los cuales me rogaban que entrara a jugar con ellos esta año ya que hace 1 año me retire ya que me quitaba tiempo para estudiar, yo no era un nerd pero si estudiaba no era el niño bonito al que los profesores pasaban, mis pensamientos fueron interumpidos cuando vi a una chica de estatura media, ojos café claro con un brillo hermoso en ellos, cabellos color marron, con ondas y largo, boca pequeña pero apetecible para cualquiera, tenia un cuerpo para morirse ,esa mujer era una diosa, era la mujer mas bella que habia visto en toda mi existencia, cuando me la estaba comiendo con los ojos , sus hemosos ojos me vieron observandola y se sonrojo haciendo que se viera mas endemoniadamente bella. Cuando iba caminando hacia ella. Paul se interpuso entre nosotros y la saludo yo segui de largo sin nisiquiera mirarla para no que no viera mi irritacion

Iba que hechaba himo cuando, senti que alguien se me abalanso arriba me detuve y vi a Tanya Denali mi como decirlo mi free bueno eso era ella , pero no estaba de humor para verla asi k me solte de su agarre y segui mi camino y escuche como decia – amor que tienes. Segui como si no fuese conmigo

iba caminando por el campus cuando mi cel sono ese era Edward, dude en tomar su llamada pero lo hice

_**Que hay hermano- **__**me pregunto edward**_

_**Que quieres , pregunte**_

_**Auch hieres mis sentimientos, que te pasa Black-E**_

_**Perdon hermano es que vi a la chica de mis sueños pero parece que Paul la tomo**_

_**Quien? Pregunto sin saber de quien le hablabla**_

_**Paul , el capitan de béisbol**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh no jodas y que vas hacer**_

_**Que voy hacer, nada quedarme crusado de brasos , el chico es un bueno y sabes que las relaciones para mi estan prohibidas**_

_**Eso siempre me ha gustado de ti Jake**_

_**Ah con k te gusto eh eh**_

_**Callate imbecil**_

_**Nada te llamo después que tengo que ir a ver algo relacionado con la competencia de hoy**_

_**Ok nos vemos en la noche pregunte**_

_**Claro, respondio**_


	4. Llegando a EEUU

Bella POV

Hoy llegue a estados unidos después de vivir10 años en Inglaterra con mi padre charlie un importante politico y empresario de Inglaterra, habia decidido vivir con mi padre ya que mi madre se acaba de casar con el importante jugador de beisobo Phill Monterro, pero hoy en dia mi maravillosa y alocada madre habia decidido que pasara un año con ella en . esto idea no era de mi agrado pero mi unico confort era que tenia a mi primo querido Jasper whitlock , este no era el tipico muchacho que solo pensaba en el , sino una de las personas mas honrables y bondadosas que conosco.

Cuando baje del avion vi un enorme cartel que decia Bella y un chico rubio,alto,fuerte y muy lindo lo sostenia, pero este no venia solo tenia al lado una muchacha muy linda de pelo negro y corto, era pequeña y se veia muy feliz.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi me regalo una sonrisa acogida tipica de Jazz, fui lo abrase y salude, el presento a la chica pequeña y me dijo que esta era su novia alice, ella me saludo. Mientras hablabamos Jazz fue a buscar mi equipaje, pasaron 15 minutos cuando regreso con mis 4 maletas. Asi subimos a su elegante jaguar azul sobre negro y llegamos al departamento que mi padre me habia regalado cerca de la universidad donde iba a terminar mi carrera,estaba ya amoblado y decorado.

Te gusto,pregunto alice efusivamente

Yo asenti con una sonrisa timida. Ella lo decoro para ti me respondio mi primo.

Te voy a dejar que te acomodes y descanses y mañana te paso a buscar para llevarte a la universidad, te parece? Pregunto

Claro, respondi y gracias por todo

No hay de que respondio, y asi se fueron después de darme un beso cada uno

Empeze a desempacar todo, y acomodar las cosas según mis gusto, saque las fotos de mi mejor amigo Jake y la puse en una repisa, la de mis padres en mi bautizo y una con mi mejor amiga Kate.

Termine al rededo de las 10 de la noche, tome una ducha y me fui a dormir.


	5. La carrera

La carrera

Jacob POV

Ya eran las 7:00 pm estaba con Rose chequeado mi auto para la competencia, ella me conocia tanto que mas de una vez me pregunto que me pasaba a lo que yo le respondi mas de 10 veces nada rose , en un tono bastante molesto dijo sera que el gran Black esta nervioso dijo con su hermosa sonrisa

Yo solo la mire y le dije si aja y tu no te tiñes, estupido me grito a la vez que me dio un golpe fuerte en el hombro tipico de rosalie, y para que lo sepas soy rubia natural me respondio roja del enojo, yo solo me rei ante su enojo , a ella le fastidiaba eso así que siempre la molestaba con eso

Mi cel sono en plena discusión

Si respondi

Ey hermano en que andas, ese era Em

Estoy revisando el auto con la tonta de tu novia. Y ahí vino otro golpe

Seguro ya te golpeo verdad. Dijo en tono de burla

Yo no respondi, porque si lo hacia no habia nadie que callara a Em

Solo te llamaba para decirte que luego de la competencia, vamos a ir a celebrar a Step , ok

Claro nos vemos en un rato

Adiós, se despidio

Cuando terminamos de revisar el auto me fui a mi casa a descansar un rato debido a que todo comenzaba a las 11 fui a mi apartamento , recorde que tenia que entregar unos trabajos acerca de la nueva reforma hecha a la constitución asi pase varias horas en computador terminando el trabajo, sin darme cuenta ya eran las 10 me fui al baño tome mi tiempo del normal para no estar relajarme , Salí me puse unos jeans oscuros, un t-shirt Lacoste azul con una chaqueta negra, unos tenis .así Salí ya eran las 11:20 iba un poco retrasado mi cel comezo a sonar pero no lo tome ya que sabia que eran o los chicos o Tanya para saber por que iba retrasado .cuando subi mi auto , prendi mi equipo de musica a todo volumen y baje los vidrios y coloque una de mis canciones favoritas Hotel Room Service de pitbull, estaba conduciendo por las calles, cuando en un semaforo rojo me detuve y vi que la pareja que estaba a mi izquierda me estaba observando, la chica me comia con los ojos y el chico me envidiaba el auto la luz del semaforo cambio y aranque a toda velocidad cuando llegue a la competencia muchisima gente se voltearon a mirarme, pero yo solo fije mi vista en ella que estaba aquí, mas hermosa que nunca, con Jasper, esperen que hace ella con Jasper. tomado de la mano de alice estaba el y del otro lado de mi diosa, cuando iba hacia ellos Tanya me planto tremendo beso, cuando nos separamos la chica no estaba alli, asi llego Sam, Quil, Alec y Jane los cuales iban hacer mis contricante listo Black me dijo Alec , siempre le respondi con mi sonrisa mas banidosa, esperen esa es Jane, mi Jane fui hasta ella y la abrase, casi asfixiandola. Jane era mi confidente,amiga,prima y todo lo demas es conductrora de autos tambien y se habia mudado con mi tio Cayo a Alemania luego del divorcio de sus padres. Cuando llegaste, que no me avisaste. Le pregunte haciendome el molesto, queria darte una sorpresa. Cuando baje del avion llame a marco para ver si hoy ibas a conducir y me dijo que si asi que dije dejame barer el piso con el culo de mi guapo primito. Dijo exibiendo su sonrisa No creas que por que soy tu primo, te voy a dejar ganar. Como digas me respondió, Marco llego, el encargado de las apuesta y pregunto cuanto se van apostar hoy 50,000 acordamos todos entregamos el dinero y subimos cada uno a nuestros coches Jane tenia un Gumpert Apollo rosa con blancoAlec un Ferrari Enzo rojoSam Maserati MC12 XX amarrilo y negroQuil un Saleen S7 Twin-Turbo

Cuando marco ondeo la bandera todos arancamos, Jane iba a la cabeza, luego yo, detrás de mi Alec, mas atrás sam y por ultimo quil, le pase a jane pero yo sabia que mi amiga no me la iba a poner facil asi que meti el turbo y me aleje un poco de ella, lo que no esperaba era que la ultima vuelta ella metiera su turbo y llegaramos al mismo tiempo a la meta todos aplaudieron y yo la mire incredulo, ella me respondio con un guiño cuando salimos todos nos felicitaron, cuando llegue a donde mis amigos Edward dijo parece que Jane te vino a quitar el trono amigo mio, yo solo respondi con que sea ella y no el imbecil de Alec todo esta bien, felicidades dijo la voz mas bella que jamas habia escuchado en mi existencia, era ella mi diosa personal, ah hermano se me olvido decirte ella es mi prima Isabella Swan , yo le tendi mi mano y una corriente electrica me paso , Jacob Black respondi es un placer conocerte Isabella, dime Bella respondi ella con una sonrisa.

Chicos vamos a Step a celebrar, cuando llegamos yo me sente al lado de Bella, para poder conocerla

Bella POV

Me levante a las 7 am, tome un ducha para relajar los musculos y depertarme bien, me lave el pelo, Sali luego de 30 minutos me seque el pelo, me puse unos jean ajustados azul claro, una blusa strapless blanca y unas sapatillas comodas del mismo color, me maquille ligeramente, peine mi cabello en ondas y lo deje suelto. Ya finalizada

El timbre sono indicando que era Jazz,

hola bells

hola Jazz.

Nos vamos?

Claro respondi

Tome mis cuadernos y mi bolsa y asi salimos

El empezo a platicarme acerca de sus amigos y de alice, me dijo que me llevaria muy bien con todos ellos, yo me senti un poco nerviosa ante esto, el sabia mejor que nadie que no me gustaba mucho ser el centro de atención. Al parecer se percato de mis dudas y me dijo no te preocupes Bells, son unos chicos muy buenos y te aseguro que nadie se metera contigo, yo estare siempre que me necesites,dijo con una sonrisota.

Gracias le dije

Llegamos por fin a la universidad, fui a registro a buscar mi horario, la señora me lo entrego y me explico que como el semestre ya habia empezado, tenia que ponerme al corriente de las clases, esto no me preocupo ya que siempre he sido una buena estudiante. Jasper me acompaño a mi salon , se despido al llegar, ya que se le iba hacer tarde para ir a su clase. Me sente en un pupitre vacio, todos me miraban y yo solo me sonrojaba. Una chica de nombre angela se acerco, me saludo y empesamos a hablar, hasta que llego un señor de edad media, estudiamos william Shakespeare , yo estaba bastante relacionada con el tema asi que no me pude quejar. La clase termino cuando Sali de clases senti que alguien me observaba asi que busque con la mirada, cuando mis ojos se posaron en el hombre mas hermoso que habia visto en toda mi vida. Un chico alto, de tez oscura, fuerte, con hermosos rasgos, ojos oscuros, cejas definidas, labios para morirse y un cuerpo de infarto. Cuando volvia a ver sus ojos el venia caminando a mi pero un rubia rojisa se le lanso arriba, seguro esa era su novia, un chico asi no podia estar soltera, entonces me fui a mi siguiente clase. Ya era mi hora libre Jazz me llamo a mi celular y me dijo que fueramos almosar juntos. Yo acedi feliz ya que no deseaba comer sola. Cuando lo vi estaba sentado en una mesa, con un grupos de chicos. Yo me sente junto a el y salude. El me presento a todos.

Primita este enorme mastodonte que esta aquí es Emmet Cullen,

Hola como estas bella dijo

ella es Rosalie me señalo a una rubia estremadamente hermosa,

hola dijo

este es Edward Cullen, el era un muchacho bastante apuesto, pero no comparado con mi hermoso desconocido

solo falta por presentarte a Jake dijo, pero seguro esta en clases.

Todos me preguntaron por que vine a vivir aquí y que me parecia la universidad. Duramos alrededor de una hora conversando, ellos me invitaron a una competencia de autos, en la que participaria su amigo Jacob, yo accedi a ir, las chicas me preguntaron si nos reuniamos para alistarnos, yo acepte y asi pasaron la horas tranquilamente sin ningun incoveniente.

a las 8 llegaron Rose y Alice para areglarnos, yo entre a tomar una ducha mientras ella se areglaban, cuando Sali ellas estaban muy sexys y lindas. Yo las elogie y me dispuse a vestirme me puse un short a cuadros verde con blanco, una blusa blanca y unas zapatillas alta verde, me dijeron que en esta carreras todas las chicas iban asi, yo no estaba muy confiada pero no tuve otro remedio, rosalie me peino mientras que alice me maquillaba. Cuando estuve lista me mire al espejo y me veia muy pero muy linda, yo sabia que no era fea pero si era comun.

_**Los chicos nos pasaron a buscar a las 10:30 nos fuimos en sus autos, yo me fui con Jasper en su **__**Corvette ZR1 rojo, mientras que emmett , edwar y Rose se fueron en el **_9ff GT9-R de emmet por lo que podia ver a estos chicos le gustaba la velocidad.

Llegamos a una calle desierta llena de la multitud joven, habia una inmensidad de autos hermosos,estravangantes, carros y lujosos, asi que los jóvenes millonarios de pasan su vida nocturna asi me dije a mi misma.

Todos saludaban a los chicos, al parecer ellos eran muy populares, y en un momento determinado vi como una cancion muy conocida hotel room service de pitbull imnundaba el ambiente, ese es Jake dijo Rosalie, un auto negro McLaren F1 todos voltearon a verlo , era el mi hermoso desconocido bajo del auto yo lo mire como una tonta el se via aun mas guapo que antes , tenia un sueter azul y una chaqueta negra que permitia notar sus musculos. El venia caminando en mi direccion cuando una rubia rojiza lo beso yo me quede paralisada ante tal accion. El beso no fue profundo el se despego de ella. Y alguien le aviso que la carrera iba empezar. Al cabo de 10 minutos todos los participante se subieron a sus rspectivos autos y empezaron a sonar los roroneos de sus motores, a la señal todos salieron, una chica iba a la cabeza y el en segundo, en un aceleron avanzo quedando el a la delantera pero la chica ni tonta ni peresosa en la ultima vuelta acelero llegando los dos al mismo tiempo.

La carrera habia finalizado todos estaban gritando y aplaudiendo, el bajo de su auto y le dio una sonrisa de felicidades a la chica, ella respondio con gratitud al gesto yo fui a confirmar si la chica que gano era Jane una compañera del colegio de Inglaterra y si era ella nos saludamos y cambiamos numeros telefonicos para estar en contacto ya que la multitud no nos permitia hablar. Cuando fui donde los chicos mi dios personal estaba hablando con los chicos me le acerque por detrás y le susurre un felicidades, el se volteo con una sonrisa radiante, que fue correspondida por mi. Jacob Black me tendio la mano, Isabella Swan le respondi, ella es mi prima Jake dijo Jazz…. Mmmmmm prima dijo para si mismo.

Después de esto todos decidieron ir a un bar, yo los acompañe Jacob se sento al lado mio en el sofa.

De donde vienes?

De Inglaterra?

Que edad tienes?

20 y tu

21

Ah tienes novio?

No, pero al parecer tu si y viene para aca

Que yo que respondio

Hola amorcito, dijo la rubia,

Ehh mira Bella, ella es una compañera de la universidad Tanya.

Mucho gusto respondi, el placer es todo mio dijo ella observandome de arriba abajo, vamos a bailar Jake dijo

Lo siento Tanya pero bella y yo estamos hablando.

Mi corazon se lleno de alegria, al ver que yo le importaba mas que esa tonta. Tanya se fue que hechaba humo

No debiste tratarla asi , le dije.

Es que es muy pesada, y siempre esta encima mio. Ustedes no son novio le lanse sin pensarlo

El sonrio y dijo por que dices eso?

Es que los vi besandose en la competencia

Error hermosa, ella me beso y yo no tengo ninguna novia, pero me encantaria tener una dijo besando mi mano, yo me puse mas roja que un tomate ante esto

Las horas pasaron y conversamos de toda nuestra vida


	6. Aclarando

Hola chicos y chicas que tal espero que les este gustando la historia pero hasta que no reciba por lo menos 10 review no publicare ningún capitulo. Talvez suene cruel pero a mi me gusta que si algo que es bueno se reconozca y si no es así no voy a crear otra mas de las historias monótonas que hay en fanfiction acerca de Edward y Bella.

Esta no es una historia solo para teen Jacob sino para cualquier fan de Twilight por que les prometo que esta historia no los cansara y dará muchos cambios productivos.

Espero sus comentarios

Jenniffer Black


	7. COMO ERA MI VIDA

Jacob POV

Ya era mas de las 3 de la mañana y los unicos que quedabamos en el bar eramos alice, jasper, emmet, rosalie, bella, yo y algunos que otros chicos que estaban borrachos

Eehh creo que ya es hora de irnos dijo mirandome a los ojos lo que hacia que me perdiera en ese hermoso cochocalete . Creo que es cierto dije despabilándome para que no pensara que estaba loco. Si ya es un poco tarde,sonrei . chicos nos vamos, dije dirigiendome a los otros.

Por fin dijo alice quien ya se estaba durmiendo en el hombro de Jazz. Pague la cuenta y nos encontramos todos en la puerta. Quienes se van conmigo? Dije yo hermano dijo Edward quien se veia muy pero muy contuve la risa cuando casi se cae en la asera. Todos nos despedimos cuando iba a despedirme de Bella la bese en la mejilla sientiendo la sensación mas rara que nunca habia experimentado. Salimos a cenar mañana,

Ella se puso nerviosa,, lo ssiento pero no puedo, con esto mi autoestima callo del nivel 9 al menos -0, lo que pasa es que tengo que ponerme al corriente en otras clases, pero lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión, dijo con una sonrisa alentadora. No hay problema dije un poco triste. Asi me despedi con un hasta luego y me subi a mi auto, Edward ya se habia quedado dormido, aranque a toda velocidad, cuando llegamos a el estacionamiento por mas que lo movi, el no se levanto, eso me dejaba con una sola alternativa llevarlo a rastras . Ante esto solo pude reir no era la primera vez que lo hacia, varias veces ya lo habia cargo hasta su casa, pero siempre jungandole bromas,ya sea metiendole en la bañera,en el patio, en la cocina, en boxer en el pasillo, eso hizo que pensar que deberia gastarle una pero estaba muy cansado, Sali del auto , me puse en frente de su puerta y lo puse de pie, estaba bastante pesado lo que me dificultaba poder cerrar la puerta y poner la alarma, al fin pude, tire su brazo en mi cuello y lo tome por la cintura para que no se me fuera a caer gracias al cielo mi departamento estaba en el tercer nivel, sumos en el asensor lo lance en el sofa y asi me tire con toda y ropa a la cama.

Al dia siguiente me levante al oir un golpe en seco, cuando me puse de pie mi cuerpo estaba agarrotado, debido a que me acoste con todo y ropa , me pare a ver que se habia caido. Llegando a la sala Edward estaba mirando todo, como si no supiera donde estaba, cundo me vio cayo en cuenta que estaba en mi departamento . ey hermano grite sabiendo que tenia una resaca horrible, Diablos Jake porque gritas dijo, yo me reia todo pulmon ante esto y fui a la cocina a prepara café para los dos. Entonces te gusta la prima de Jazz dijo en tono de chica chismosa de 15 años.

Diablo hermano, esa mujer me embrujo, nose como pero la vi y me enamoro como un imbecil, el me dio una sonrisa de felicitaciones, le tendi una tasa con café y asi hablamos un rato antes de que me dijera que se tenia que ir a su departamento. El se fue y yo fui a bañarme para pasar donde Marco a buscar el dinero de la apuesta. Ya listo tenia ganas de andar en moto por lo que me iba a ir en mi Honda CB 1000 negra y gris. Me puse una chaqueta de cuero y una simple camiseta blanca y unos jeans gastados. Tome el casco y asi fui al garage a sacar mi bebe para irme. Iba conduciendo, hasta que vi el auto de mi prima Jane en Starbucks, me detuve a saludar a mi primita, ella estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro , cuando me puse a su espalda, la iba a asustar pero cuando estuve cerca de ella me dio con el libro en la cebeza, ey me queje asi recibes al mas guapo de tus primos,

tonto eres el mas guapo porque eres el unico dijo con una sonrisa de satisfaccion

Hola fea, la salude

Hola imbecil, me respondio. Este era el tipico saludo de mi hermanita menor y yo. Legalmente no eramos hermanos, pero siempre la considere asi ya que ella al igual que yo somos hijos unicos y nuestros padres saben mas de sus negocios que de nosotros.

Llame a la camarera para que me trajera un jugo de naranga y un panecillo, le estuve reclamando de el porque no me llamo para que la fuera a buscar a el aeropuero. ,Lo que pasa era que queria darte una sorperesa primito bello,dijo.

uju si que sorpresita mas linda me das, que casi me ganas en una competencia, respondi haciendome el enojado. Lamento informate guapo que ya te llego competencia y para lamento tuyo es una Black, Ah con que muy creida la niña dije haciendole cosquilla..

Ya no es cierto sabes que esto para mi es un hobbie que no me importa ganar o perder solo lo hago para sentir la adrenalina, ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a poder disfrutarte?. Lamento informate que voy a terminar mi carrera aki.

Eso es genial hermosa, esta idea me tenia feliz Jane es una de las pocas personas que amo en esta vida y ahora la tengo para rato. Mi cel sono, si respondi

Era marco preguntando a que hora iba a pasar a buscar el dinero, salgo para aya. Me despedi de mi prima y fui donde al taller de marco par cobrar mi dinero, al llegar lo salude y no paso a mas ya que solo teniamos una relacion de negocios por decirlo asi.

A mi mente llegaron mis abuelos, verifique que dia era hoy, era domingo 7 a para esta fecha debia comprarles y llevarles la medicinas a mi abuelo, me subi a mi moto y fui a la farmacia que siempre iba a comprarselas, lo mismo me pregunto Daniela, la farmaceutica, si gracias respondi con una sonrisa. A principio de mes siempre venia a esta farmacia a comprarle las medicianas a mi abuelo quien sufre del corazon, el esta fuerte como un roble, pero el es el padre que nun ca encontre en Billy, siempre esta cada vez que lo necesito, mis abuelos son adinerados, ellos no necesitan que yo se las compre, pero es algo que siempre me ha gustado hacer, es lo minimo que puedo hacer por las personas que me quieren habia llegado a la masion de mis abuelo cuando baje mi abuela ya estaba en la puerta, ella siempre sabia cuando iba venir por lo que me esperana en el porche de la casa

Como estas mi niño dijo dandome un abraso y un beso en la frente, bien abuelita y como esta la reina mas bella del mundo, ay mi niño diciendo esas cosas me las voy a creer, deberias creertela amor porque es la verdad mas pura que existe en el mundo dijo mi abuelo dandole un beso en la mejilla, mis abuelo a pesar de los años que tenian juntos se amaban como adolescentes, yo siempre eh querido encontrar un amor tan sincero como el de ellos.

Hola campeon dijo mi abulo antes de darme uno de sus fuertes abrasos, cada dia esta mas grande y guapo, res el mismo retrato mio hace unos añito atrás dijo, amor lamento informarte que eso no gue hace años sino decadas dijo mi abuela riendo, quien te oye mi viejita, si tu eras una de las que andaba detrás de estos huesitos, o no aguante la risa mas y comenze a reir. Es cierto amor mio y todavía amo esos huesito que me vuelven loca y no se puede negar que jake es un retrato de ti cuando joven. Termino diciendo la abuela

Entramos a la casa y les entregue las medicinas a mi abuelo, no tenias que hacerlo, hijo me dijo pero queria dije corriendo a la cocina a ver que me habia preparado la abuela. No olia nada por lo que empeze a gritar abuela no me preparaste nada, no grites muchacho dijo mi abuelo, te prepare un pie de limon, mi favorito dije elevando a mi abuela por los aires, bajame mi niño bajame dijo mi abuela riendo. Mi abuelo nos miraba con una de sus tipicas sonrisas de orgullo.

Después de comer 6 pedasos de pie y un litro de te helado, jugue damas con mi abuelo y le conte que empate con Jane en una competencia de autos, el me felicito pero yo sabia que el no estaba muy deacuerdo con que yo participara en esas cosas, pero el sabia que esa era una de la pocas cosas que me hacian feliz en la vida.

Ya estaba callendo la noche, me despedi de mis abuelos, después de que mi abuela me repitiera mas de un millon de veces que manejara con precaucion y que la llamara cuando llegara, yo solo decia si abue , eso espero mi niño guapo eyyyyyy y donde me deja eso dijo mi abuelo haciendose el enoja como mi amado rey cariño yo los volvi a abrasar y asi me subi en mi moto y maneje por 2 horas en la carretera.

_**Nota**_

_**Talves piense que la historia se esta poniendo cansona pero no lo que quiero hacer es mostrar como es Jake Y SU VIDA Y EL CAMBIO QUE SUFRE AL ENAMORARSE DE BELLA NO LES VOY A ADELANTAR MAS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO YA EN EL PROX HAY CITA**_


	8. Algo inesperado

Bella pov

Aye habia soñado con esos hermosos ojos negros, que me cautivaron con ese brillo de sensualidad ay Jake suspire habia pasadon 3 dias y no sabia nada de el ya ansiaba ir al campus para verlo. Muy a mi pesar me levante de la cama y fui a ducharme, tome mi tiempo para relajar mis musculos, lave mi pelo con mi shampoo favorito, al terminar seque mi pelo con una toalla y me vesti. Hoy tenia un presentimiento de que lo veria cuando estuve lista. Tome mis libros y mi cartera, pero al abrir la puerta vi al hombre que me habia hace suspirar Jacob estaba en la puerta con unos jeans claro y una playera azul que se ajustaba perfectamente a sus musculos. Me quede paralisada al ver como se mordia los labios en signo de nervios.

Hola hermosa dijo al fin, yo me sonroje ante este comentario

Hhholaaa dije tartamudeando

Estaba cerca de aquí y me preguntaba si quisieras que te llevara a la universidad

Yo sonrei ante gesto tan lindo. Como sabes donde vivo pregunte, yo no le habia dado mi direccion.

Eh eh se la pedi a Jasper, perdon si fue muy atrevido de mi parte. No no te preocupes,dije sonriendo es un lindo gesto que te tomaras el tiempo de venir por mi. El solto el aire que tenia en los pulmones, para relajarse un poco. Entonces quieres que te lleve hermosa.

Claro vámonos, lo tome de la mano y asi nos fuimos. Cuando llegamo a su auto el me abrio la puerta como todo un caballero, antes que me diera cuenta ya estaba sentado en su asiento.

Como has estado en estos dias pregunto.

Mal dije sin pensar

Por que se aventuro a preguntar

Por que no te eh visto pense

Por que me han dejado mucha

Ahhhhh dijo.

Y el tuyo como a estado

Mal tambien

Por que, pregunte

Por que no e visto la mujer mas bella del mundo dijo, acariciandome la mejilla

Yo me sonroje muchisimo. Eh mejor nos vamos dijo

Yo hago lo que tu digas me dijo guiñando el ojo de una manera muy coqueta. Cuando llegamos al campus todos nos esperaban en el estacionamiento.

Hola belita dijo emmet dandome un abraso de oso

Emm no puedo reess dije ahogandome. Oops lo siento enana dijo despeinandome.

Hola a ti tambien oso

Hola jazz, alice, y rose dije dandole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Que hacemos hoy pregunto alice, que tal si vamos al cine sugirió rose. Yo me apunto dijo Jacob, yo tambien dije mirandolo solo a el. Ok todos vamos a las 7 entonces si claro dijimos todos. Y asi cada uno se fue jacob me tomo del braso girandome, quieres que te pase a recoger hermosa? Claro le respondi nerviosa ante la cercancia. Ok

Dijo y se fue a su clase, yo me dirigi a mi clase de literatura medieval.

Nota:

Hola chicos que tal si talvez piensan que estoy dando muchas vueltas pero solo faltan dos capitulos para que Jake y Bells sean novios y hay si todo se volvera mas emocionante les aseguro que no se arrepentiran tengo algo planeado que nunca antes he leido en los cientos de historias que leido espero que me dejen reviews si plisss

Un besito a todos desde

Republica Dominica


End file.
